The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An automotive electronic control system for a vehicle controls vehicle functions including, but not limited to, vehicle propulsion, braking, steering, and transmission operation. One or more main microprocessors execute software and/or perform calculations associated with the control of these vehicle functions. As such, vehicle performance depends on the integrity of the main microprocessor. The vehicle may implement diagnostics to verify the integrity of the main microprocessor.
For example, the vehicle may include a dedicated secondary microprocessor that monitors the main microprocessor. The secondary microprocessor may verify the integrity of the main microprocessor by, for example, exchanging seeds and keys with the main processor.